1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in a wireless signal receiver and/or with a device capable of receiving a wireless signal.
2. Information
Wireless communication systems are fast becoming one of the most prevalent technologies in the digital information arena. Satellite and cellular telephone services and other like wireless communication networks may already span the entire globe. Additionally, new wireless systems (e.g., networks) of various types and sizes are added each day to provide connectivity among a plethora of devices, both fixed and portable. Many of these wireless systems are coupled together through other communication systems and resources to promote even more communication and sharing of information.
Another popular and increasingly important wireless technology includes navigation systems and in particular satellite positioning systems (SPS) such as, for example, the global positioning system (GPS) and other like Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS), regional navigation systems, and/or other augmented navigation systems. SPS enabled devices, for example, may receive wireless SPS signals that are transmitted by orbiting satellites of a GNSS and/or other ground based transmitting devices. The received SPS signals may, for example, be processed to determine a global time, a range or pseudorange, an approximate or accurate geographical location, altitude, and/or speed of the SPS enabled device. Consequently, various position and/or velocity estimation processes may be supported, at least in part, using an SPS enabled device.
In SPS receivers and like enabled devices, it may be useful to employ techniques that tend to mitigate other possible electromagnetic emanations (signals) that may be received along with one or more desired SPS signals. Such other signals may emanate from various sources (e.g., circuits, devices, etc.) intentionally or unintentionally. Regardless of their origin, such “interference signals” are not usually desired as they tend to interfere in some way with the desired signals, which may impact the operation of the receiver.
Techniques are known for mitigating interference signals that may originate within a receiver and/or device. Here, for example, such interference signals may be identified by testing a given circuit/device as designed or during design. Having identified the potential for a “known” interference signal, design and/or operative techniques may be employed to mitigate the known interference signal in some manner. By way of example, a filter circuit and/or other like function may be employed to attenuate and/or otherwise affect a known interference signal that may appear in a received signal which may also include one or more SPS signals.
It may also be useful to employ techniques in a receiver or like device to effectively identify and mitigate to some extent various unknown interference signals that may appear in a received signal.